The present invention relates apparatuses and methods for explosions of bill-of-materials (BOM) lists.
Assembled industrial products such as automobiles having a lot of options and variations include similar products having the same basic structure but being just partially different due to a partial specification difference. In promoting common use of components to enhance the efficiency of designing and development, it is useful to compare component configurations of such similar products in the course of work and thereby to know which part is the same and which part is different in the component configurations as efficiently as possible.